A Finnigan MAT TSQ-7000 Triple quadrupole mass spectrometer, configured with Atmospheric Pressure Ionization (for both electrospray and atmospheric pressure chemical ionization) positive/negative ionization modes, liquid chromatographic and capillary electrophoresis interfaces, syringe pump and loop injector, higher performance liquid chromatograph (HPLC), HPLC and capillary electrophoresis interfaces, TMH 260 turbomolecular pumps, and data system are requested. The system will be used to support biomedical research at Boston University School of Medicine and Boston University Center for Advanced Research in Biotechnology. No mass spectrometer system is currently available at either site. The requested instrument will be first component of a Center that will serve the immediate needs of the Boston University biomedical science community and will be expanded later to replace the MIT- NCRR Resource as it is phased out over the next few years. Research projects of the major users include mass spectrometric studies of glycolipids and glycoproteins, lipid physical chemistry in biology and pathology, the substance preceptor and other neuropeptides, the insulin and IGF-1 receptors, structure function relationships of secreted IgM, peptide and oligonucleotide sequencing, stretovidin-protein chimeras for antibody production, nitrous oxide deactivation of enzymes, apolipoprotein B and E and their involvement in Alzheimer's Disease, and variants of transerythrin that are associated with familial amyloidic polyneuropathy.